Alice Warren
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia Woodbury, Georgia West Georgia Correctional Facility | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #29 | final appearance = The Walking Dead #48 | actor = }} Alice Warren is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a supporting character featured in ''The Waking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics. She was introduced in "The Best Defense" storyline beginning with issue #29 in July, 2006. She made seventeen appearances in the series in total. Biography Alice Warren was a white blonde-haired woman in her apparent twenties. She was living in Atlanta, Georgia in the years leading up to the zombie apocalypse. After the fall of society, Alice became a resident of the Woodbury community. She worked as a nurse under a physician named Stevens. Woodbury was led by a fanatical man named Philip Blake, aka the "Governor". Alice was part of a small contingent of people who recognized that Blake was a psychopath and supported removing him from power. An effort to abduct Blake and execute him ended in failure, and Alice abandoned the Woodbury community in favor of another group based out of the West Georgia Correctional Facility led by Rick Grimes. After the Governor mutilated Rick by cutting off his hand, Alice helped to patch him up by administering a blood transfusion, which ultimately saved his life. Shortly thereafter, Alice helped deliver Lori Grimes' baby, Judith. Alice developed an interest in studying the walkers in the hopes of divining a cure for the infection. She asked a fellow prison resident named Andrea to capture one during one of her outings and to bring it back so she could study it. Rick was opposed to this plan, but Andrea brought the zombie back. Unfortunately, it had gotten loose and killed a resident named Carol. The Governor and his followers manned a massive raid on the prison. Alice and the others were forced to evacuate and she exchanged fire with the opposition in order to provide cover fire for Rick, Lori, their son Carl and the baby to escape. The Governor however, caught up with Alice and shot her in the head, killing her. Notes & Trivia * * Alice Warren is exclusive to the continuity of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. She has no counterpart in The Walking Dead television series. However, a character from the TV show, Milton Mamet, also conducted experiments on zombies in the hopes of discovering a cure. * Alice Warren also appeared in three books from the novel series. She appeared in "Rise of the Governor", "The Road to Woodbury", and "The Fall of the Governor". Appearances # Walking Dead 29 # Walking Dead 31 # Walking Dead 32 # Walking Dead 33 # Walking Dead 34 # Walking Dead 35 # Walking Dead 36 # Walking Dead 37 # Walking Dead 38 # Walking Dead 39 # Walking Dead 40 # Walking Dead 41 # Walking Dead 42 # Walking Dead 44 # Walking Dead 45 # Walking Dead 46 # Walking Dead 48 See also External Links Category:Characters with biographies